


As If It's Your Last

by paladrae (orphan_account)



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alex's Daughter, Craig is pining, Dadsona's Step Daughter, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, possibly smut we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/paladrae
Summary: Ray's stepdaughter, Ronnie, finally graduating college at 26 years old is moving back to Maple Bay for the summer.





	1. Maple Bay

*Ray was the name of my Dadsona, since my name is Rae I just went for the more masculine spelling of it.

There were a few people in their front yards when the peaceful quiet of the cul-de-sac in Maple Bay was broken by the deep rumbling. A rumbling that could even be heard above the sound of Brian mowing his lawn - which he stopped when the noise met his ears. Joseph looked up from the newspaper he was reading on his porch as the sound got louder. It was a cloudless day, it couldn't be thunder? He thought. Craig had stopped his game of catch with the twins, taking a softball to the face when a old, cherry red, Harley Davidson pulled into the suburban street. Surely, they were lost - Joseph thought to himself as his twins stared at the motor bike with bug eyed wonder. So, he waited as it almost did a full circle of the cul-de-sac, rather slowly.

The rider themselves, was not lost in the slightest - and was driving rather slow to make sure they didn't miss the house number. Joseph's eyes widened at the motor bike came to a skidding halt out side Ray's* house. They yanked the helmet from their head and let waist length, light pink hair go tumbling down to their back.

Ronnie looked at the house with a smile. It was nice, not as big as the other one they'd had but I suppose, just the right size for the two of them. She grinned as the front door slammed open with a bang, the familiar sight of Amanda grinning back at her. Oh man, she'd grown.

"Manda Panda." she smiled wider, lobbing the helmet over the handlebars and half jogging toward the girl, who had sprinted out the door. The collided in a sort of messy hug half way down the path leading to the door.

"Aw, man, Ronnie - I like the pink!" the girl laughed. The two of them were, roughly, bang on the same height and were quite similar in terms of looks. Both of them having a smattering of freckles across their noses and amber colour of bright, happy eyes.

"Thanks, sis." she patted her shoulder. Ronnie was quite obviously a little older than Amanda as a couple of the dads on the street had stopped to watch the arrival of the stranger "your dad about?"

"Veronica." came a happy voice, coming out of the house.

"Speak of the devil." she chuckled, pushing on to her toes to also receive a hug from him too "how the hell are you, Ray?" at this she noticed there was another man standing a few paces behind him. This, she assumed, must be Hugo. He looked nervous, like a deer trapped in headlights. During their late night Skype calls, Amanda had filled her in on her Dad's new boyfriend. Ronnie smiled as Ray let her go and held her at arm's length with a smile.

"You get something new pierced?" he chuckled "you look different."

"Just my tongue but I didn't think that would change my exterior appearance." she laughed, then looked around the man "you must be Hugo?"

"Yeah." he smiled rather shakily as Ronnie held a hand out to him

"Amanda's told me loads about you, it's nice to finally meet you."He looked taken aback, as if expecting she was gonna bite his head off when they first met, he took her hand in his and shook it vigorously and she tried not to let him see her small wince of pain.

"Ray tells me your a art major?" he spoke in a deep, warm sounding voice. He seemed nice.

"That I am." she nodded "Amanda said you teach English?"

"She said much about me?" he chuckled a little nervously.

Ronnie smirked and her eyes flitted to Amanda, who wore an uncannily similar smile "just the good stuff."

Hugo didn't have the time to nervously stutter a response as a throat was cleared behind them. Ronnie turned to see a blond haired, blue eyes, very clean cut man.

"Sorry to interrupt." he smiled friendily "I notice we have a guest in the neighbourhood."

"Oh, yeah, this is my big sister." Amanda grinned, curling an arm more around Ronnie's neck than her shoulders.

"Ronnie." she extended her hand to the man, who shook it with a lot less vigour than Hugo had.

"A pleasure, I wasn't aware Ray had more than one child." he said and everyone around Ronnie stiffened just a little.

"Oh, I'm not Ray's daughter." she said nonchalantly, she never minded getting mistook for his daughter. He'd been more of a parent to her than her mother had ever been. "I mean I may as well be, but not by blood. Step-daughter you could say. Amanda's half sister."

"Oh, sorry for my mistake." he said a little sheepishly

"Don't sweat it." Ronnie laughed "he's pretty much my dad anyway." Ronnie didn't see Ray swell with happiness at that statement. She'd said it many times to him, but it never got old.

"Are you staying here long?" Joseph asked

"Just the summer."

"Well, I've organised another BBQ tonight - I was coming over to invite Ray and Hugo anyway. It would be lovely if you could come meet some of the neighbourhood."

"I'd like that, thanks..." she angled for his name, which he had apparently forgot to tell her while being polite.

"Oh, Joseph." he chuckled

"Nice to meet you." she smiled

"You too, now I must get back to my kids. I'll see the four of you tonight, oh and Hugo do invite Erenest for me."

"Will do." And with another nod in Ronnie's direction, Joseph walked back to the house to the right of theirs.

"Aw, Ronnie, you're gonna love his BBQ." Amanda grinned "the food's great," she paused "though I'm not sure if he cooks vegetarian."

"I guess we'll see." she shrugged "Now am I gonna get to see this new house or are we just gonna stand in the drive for my whole visit?"

The 3 of them laughed and Ray lead them back into the house. It seemed very nice inside, if not a little small, the kitchen and living room were nice though - open plan. It seemed like they'd managed to unpack well in the two years they'd been here. The shelves were lined with pictures and Ronnie smiled at the ones of her dotted around.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping in the sofa bed in my study." Ray sighed

"Of course not." she shook her head. She knew well money had been tight since her father passed, even more so since Amanda went to college. Ray worked hard to get them by. She'd have to get a job while she was here, pitch in her weight. She knew Ray struggled.

She smiled, putting her bag down on the folded out bed. It was a nice room, if a little cramped. But Ronnie loved the pictures on the wall, a map of the world and there were a pile of books in the corner. Heavy literature. Must be Hugo's. Ray didn't read much past his morning word jumbles.

"Do you mind if I steal your shower?" she asked "It was a long drive."

"Of course, bathrooms just next door, clean towels in that cupboard."

"Thanks." she smiled and he nodded, turning to leave. He paused, as if wanting to say something, and then turned back.

"Veronica." he said

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming."

She smiled softly "anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

After the shower, she felt a lot more human. Ray told her they should probably be over at Joseph's in an hour. He liked punctuality. She laughed and nodded and got changed quickly, blow drying her dyed hair and slapping on some makeup - skipping out on the almost black, purple lipstick she was tempted by in order to make a good impression. Amanda had told her he was a Youth Minister. The many piercings were probably enough, deciding to push her septum horseshoe up into her nose and pulling on a pretty plain, white dress with the usual beaten up Dr Martens - she was ready to go meet some middle aged people.

"So, are the people here nice?" Ronnie asked Amanda, carrying a plate of store bought sugar cookies and walking behind Hugo and Ray, who were being cute and holding hands.

"Yeah. Though there's a weird lack of Mom's." she laughed "and there's not really anyone your age either. I mean Lucien's about my age but everyone's younger." she paused "though maybe Robert's daughter will be there, she's 26 too I think."

Ronnie just nodded as Amanda babbled. God, she'd missed her. Ronnie had gone off to college two states away. Although her and Amanda texted nearly constantly and had weekly Skype calls, there was nothing like seeing her sister in person. Her bubbly personality was infectious. Ray and Hugo let themselves into Joseph's back garden and Ronnie was a little overwhelmed with the amount of people. Kids were playing and there was lots of adults about. She spotted a girl about her age, drinking what looked like Whiskey while talking to a man she had an uncanny resemblance to.

She breathed out a sigh. Right, you can do this. With that thought she placed the sugar cookies down on the table and had just got herself one of the beers when she was immediately swept into a conversation by Joseph, who seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Ah, Ronnie." he beamed, arm's wide "glad you could make it."

Ronnie smiled, she could hardly say no when she lived in the next house over "Yeah, thanks for inviting me." she said, stuffing one hand into the, merciful, pocket of her dress and sipping the beer with the other.

"Well, let me introduce you to Val. She looks about your age." he said, placing a hand on the small of her back and steering her toward the girl she'd noticed. Her and her Dad turned as the two of them approached.

"Robert, Val - enjoying yourselves?" Joseph asked politely.

"Yeah." said Val vaguely as Robert let off a vague grunt. Ronnie smirked.

"Yes, well," Joseph continued, apparently not fazed "this is Ronnie, Ray's step daughter." she let of a tiny wave at her name "she's staying for the summer."

"Hey." Robert said, before sipping his whiskey "you look like Amanda."

"I'd like to think Amanda looks like me." Ronnie smirked, Robert cracked a tiny smile and she felt a small victory at that "given I am older."

"How old are you?" Val asked

"26." 

"Same as me." she paused, then flashed a row of deadly straight, pearly white teeth at her "nice to meet you."

"You too." she nodded

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Joseph patted my shoulder and she tried not to sigh as he strolled away. 

"Good luck." Val nodded "I'd go meet some other of the people, so he doesn't come back to steer you right."

Ronnie laughed "Alright, it was nice meeting you two." Val nodded again, and Robert let off another vague grunt and Ronnie backed away. There were clusters of people, looking desperately around for Ray or Amanda, not seeing either but catching Hugo across the garden - chatting with another dad. She headed toward him, he looked over as she approached and smiled.

"Ah, Ronnie, Joseph's let you out of his polite clutches?"

The girl laughed "yeah, Val reckons I should make some rounds so he doesn't introduce me to everyone for me."

Hugo smiled "he means well." he seemed to remember the guy he was standing with " oh right, Ronnie - this is Craig."

She turned to the guy and found the smallest of blushes rising to her cheeks. Talk about DILF, jesus. She smiled at the gurgling toddler strapped to his broad chest. "aw, man, you're Ray's step daughter? Never got to meet you when you were young."

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, I knew Ray in college." he explained

"Oh right, yeah he told me about you." she nodded "Keg-Stand Craig?"

He laughed "never gonna live down that nickname."

"Ray told me about you when I went to college, I think it was more of a - don't do this - kinda talk. If anything he just gave me some good ideas."

Craig let of a bark of a laugh "good to see I'm educating the youth of today." Ronnie smiled at him "so, you still in college?"

"Just graduated." she said "I'm just here for the summer before I'm released out into the big bad world, officially an adult. Will be ready for my existential crisis any day now."

Craig laughed again "you have Ray's sense of humour."

"Oh no, I have a dad sense of humour?" she said, pretending to be wounded as she held a hand over her heart "am I gonna start making awful puns? This is the end for me."  
Both Hugo and Craig now roared with laughter and she smiled at that. Hopefully making a good impression. She turned as a new person walked over to them, a small girl in tow.

"Ah, Mat, you made it." Hugo smiled to him

"Yeah, store was quiet so I could close up early. Left Pablo in charge - to my better judgement."

"How's he coming along?" Hugo asked

"Off on tour soon, don't know what I'm gonna do without him. Better start advertising for new staff." he seemed to just notice Ronnie "Oh."

"Hey." she smiled "I'm Ronnie. Ray's step-daughter."

"Oh, cool, nice to meet you." he nodded "I'm Mat, this is my daughter Carmensita."

"I like your hair." piped up the girl beside him and Ronnie grinned.

"Thanks, I like your outfit." she replied. She girl was wearing about a million colours, they all clashed but it a way that really worked. She seemed to light up at the compliment.

"Your piercings are cool, Dad won't let me get my nose pierced." she gave her dad a sideways glance. Mat gave a long winded sigh as if this was a discussion he had with her a lot.

"When you're older." he shook his head. She shrugged before taking off across the lawn toward where Amanda was sitting with a little ginger girl.

"So, Pablo's quitting?" Craig moved on the conversation quickly.

"Yeah, I don't know who's gonna work for me, it's not exactly a big town."

"Well," Ronnie piped up "unless you run an illegal drug smuggling company, I need work while I'm here."

Mat practically beamed at her "you do?"

"Yeah." she smiled "you don't work as a drug lord?"

She heard Craig chuckle from her left and Mat smiled "no, I run the coffee shop opposite your house."

"Oh, awesome." she grinned "I worked in the 24 hour one on campus. You see some things when you work somewhere that sells caffeine at 3 am to college students."

The three of them laughed "you'd really be a life saver, come round the store tomorrow? I can train you on the machines."

"You got in." she grinned. One job done, she couldn't wait to tell Ray. Speaking of "Any of you seen Ray?" 

"Left him at the burger table." Hugo smiled, it was a fond look "I love him but it's never a pretty sight when he's let loose on food."

Ronnie laughed "oh, man, don't I know it. I'll catch you guys later, I'm starved." and with that, she headed for the food table, where she couldn't actually see Ray anymore but there was so much food she didn't care- tossing her, now empty, bottle of beer in the trash. She'd just picked up a paper plate and was about to load up on chocolate chip cookies when she was stopped by a booming voice.

"You must be the new girl everyone's talking about." she turned to see a very tall, ginger man with freckles and a beard standing grilling burgers on the BBQ "I'm Brain."

"I suppose that's me." she smiled, ignoring her gurgling stomach "Ronnie."

"Brian - you hungry?" he asked

"Yeah I was just gonna..." 

"Here!" he said, probably in what would of been kindness to anyone who ate meat and he slapped a burger down on her plate. 

"Thanks." she said, her stomach churning at it. Not only had she gone veggie for the fact that she was really into animal ethics. But it also meat made her really ill. It was then Craig appeared at the table and she turned to him quickly.

"Can you eat this for me?" she hissed at him.

He looked bemused "what?"

"Either eat it or lob it into Josephs flower beds." 

Even if he was besmused he didn't question it, taking the plate from her. With one flick of the wrist he had the patty going flying over Joseph's fence into the garden to the other side. She snatched the plate back and turned to Brian.

"You really chow down, girl." he boomed a laugh "want another?"

"No." she said quickly ".. thank you." she switched her plate for a clean one and loaded up on cookies before making her escape to sit on Joseph's porch steps. Craig followed her, looking like he was trying not to laugh through his confusion.

"Any context would be great?" he smirked as he sat down next to her.

"I don't eat meat." she looked at him "and I'm trying to make a good impression."

He laughed "I hope Robert doesn't notice the beef burger in his lawn anytime soon." Ronnie giggled, biting into a chocolate chip cookie that didn't actually taste very good. Craig seemed to notice her face screw up "Joseph's kids make 'em - and they creep me out, I wouldn't eat them"

Ronnie let off a moan as her stomach grumbled again.

"I think I have veggie burgers in my freezer, if you want." he spoke and she looked over at him like he was her god and saviour, he chuckled "I'll take that as a yes, come on."

He stood up and held his hand out, she took it and he hauled her to her feet like she weighed nothing. He looked round the yard for a moment, spotting his twins playing what looked like volleyball with Amanda and Carmensita. Deciding they were well cared for, he walked toward the exit of Joseph's garden. Craig's house was directly across the little round about in the middle to Joseph's house. Ronnie followed him across the road, his house was cute, a little bigger than Ray's and well kept. He let her in the front door and the inside was much the same, but more organised chaos. River let off a little gargle from his chest.

"You mind holding her while I look?" Craig asked. Ronnie nearly beamed at the idea of getting to hold her and nodded. Craig lifted, possibly the cutest baby in the world, out of her carrier and Ronnie took her - holding her to her hip as Craig bent down to look in the freezer.   
She tried really hard not to stare at his ass but it was hard when it was right there. Damn, that's a nice butt. She tore her eyes away when River let off a little giggle, tugging slightly on Ronnie's pink hair. with her tiny fists.

"Hey, baby, that's mine." Ronnie cooed, bouncing her a little "I don't think your daddy would like it if you died yours pink too." River giggled loudly and Ronnie's heart nearly combusted. It's official. She's the cutest baby "How old is she?" Ronnie asked, looking at Craig who seemed to already be watching them.

"A year and a half." he smiled

"She's the sweetest little thing." Ronnie grinned, crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue, making River go into another loud round of cute giggles.

Craig hummed "she seems to like you, I've never got her to laugh that much."

"Must just be my funny looking face." Ronnie chuckled, bouncing River on her waist.

"You're in luck, I've got two left." Craig moved on, waving a box of brand veggie burgers "do you want me to just cook them here? Cross contamination and all that."

Ronnie smiled, not everyone really understood the cross thing "that be great."

"You fine holding on to her?" Craig asked

"More than fine. Giving her back is where I'm gonna struggle." she replied as River snuggled her face into Ronnie's shoulder. Craig smiled at the sight, River was a bit indifferent to letting other people hold her. Ronnie seemed to have that special touch. He turned to his stove and heated up his oven.

"I hope you don't mind them baked." he said, pushing the tray into his oven "I don't really fry things so I don't have any oil."

"I usually bake them, I'm not really into oily foods." she replied. He looked over at her, definitely not related to Ray. Who fried everything in college.

"So, you're here for the summer?" he asked, not bothering to ask for River back as Ronnie seemed to be having fun bouncing her around. 

"Yeah, is it nice here?" 

"It's quiet, but yeah, very nice." he nodded "the people are lovely... a little... unique, some of them."

"I did see the black house." she smiled at him 

"Damien's." Craig smiled "he's a lovely man though."

"I'll have to introduce myself when I get back." she hummed. Craig smiled at her, she could really see the resemblance in her to Alex - whom he'd only met once. Amanda looked like him too, the freckled skin and light eyes. _She's kinda beautiful._ Craig thought, as she blew a raspberry at River. Who went into another round of cute, high pitched baby giggles. Ronnie laughed too, a sweet, warm sounding one. Craig felt a little blood rush to his.. face.  
The oven beeping made Craig jump and he turned to fish out the veggie burgers and put them down of Ronnie's now cookieless plate.

"Swap?" Craig asked, she chuckled, lifting River off her hip and securing her back into her carrier on Craig's chest.

"Thanks, you're a life saver." she said, snatching the plate from Craig "I'm starving." Craig watched her, pick the burger up with her hand and bite a huge chunk out of it, letting off a moan of happiness that sent more blood to his face. They headed back over to Joseph's, Ronnie now happily munching on her burger's they decided to sit down on the porch again. No one seemed to have noticed their absence.

"So, are you vegetarian for ethical reasons or what?" Craig asked

"Mostly, also meat makes me sick. Really doesn't agree with me, it's not a pretty sight when I eat it trust me." she grinned over at him.

"I've always wanted to try it, it seems like a healthy lifestyle." he hummed thoughtfully "but it would be hard, cooking different meals than my girls. No way their giving up their Mom's chicken pot pie."

Ronnie smiled "I have a couple recipes, if you want that is, just doing it a couple more nights a week is a really good start." 

"I'd like that." he nodded. She smiled at him again, going back to eating her burgers, watching the BBQ in front of them.


End file.
